A lateral DMOS (Double Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor) field effect transistor is one example of a power MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) field effect transistor. Generally, in a DMOS field effect transistor, measures are taken to increase the breakdown voltage of the element by increasing the length (the drift length) of the drift region.
However, in the case where measures are taken to increase the drift length as recited above to increase the breakdown voltage of the element, the element surface area of the lateral DMOS field effect transistor undesirably increases.